A data center may create and manage large amounts of data. Accessing data with low latency leads to improved performance as compared to accessing data with a higher latency. In some cases, accessing data on a hard drive may require two reads to the hard drive, a first read to access metadata and a second read to access the desired data at the location specified by the metadata.
In a data center, in order to ensure that data is not lost, several copies of data may be stored before the data is considered to be durably or permanently stored. In some cases, performance of computing tasks may depend on the latency associated with durably storing data. Lowering the latency for durable storage of data may improve the performance of such computing tasks.